Louis 243rd Birthday
by Lestat Lebrat
Summary: Because I will be a year older this month I feel it is only right that my alter-ego should be a year older too.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own the charaters, only the plot. No money is made.**

**Louis 243****rd**** Birthday.**

**Part one: And so it begins…**

"Louis! Louis beloved! Wakey Wakey!" Lestat hollered at his fledgling, sometimes he felt Louis slept too much. Louis turned over and glared at Lestat in annoyance, that was a good dream he was having before Lestat interrupted. "What do you want with me?" Louis inquired. "I want to know if you know that you are turning 243 on the 21st!" Cheered Lestat. Louis moaned miserably. "Don't remind me! I feel old when you do that!" He said, sadly pouting at Lestat. "AWWWW!!! Don't feel blue! I like older vampires!!!! :3" Lestat cooed at him. "Look Louis I brought you brunch." A sleeping mortal was then lifted up off the floor for Louis to see. He hungrily finished the mortal off. "Yum! Like shortbread! ;P" He exclaimed. Then Mojo, the German Shepard, came in with a letter in his mouth which he gave Louis. "It's from Maharet. I wonder what she wants?" Louis said, opening it he began to read.

_Dearest Louis_

_I want to congratulate you on surviving to 243 even with the pyromania. I also wish to ask what you would like for your special day. Reply as soon as you get this. We shall see you on the 21__st__!_

_Sincerely,_

_Maharet_

_Jesse_

_Mekare_

"Huh. I wonder what I should write her back?" Louis thought. "Well you must write her back something that will be useful. Something you really want? Or give her the 411 on what the item must or can be like?" Lestat suggested. "That's a great idea! I could just kiss you!" Louis exclaimed thoughtlessly. "I won't stop you!" said Lestat happily. "Dear Maharet…."

_Dear Maharet_

_Thank you. In all honesty if it is fluffy or sparkles or smells good then it would be much appreciated._

_Louis_

_P.S. Sorry but I think E-mails are faster than letters. O.O"_

"Oh! Looky Lestat! I have an E-mail! It's from Mona!" Louis said, happy to receive E-mail as always.

_Brave Brother Louis_

_Hiya! It's me Mona. Quinn and I want to know what to get you for your B-day! See you at the party!_

_Ophelia and Quinn_

"Okay will write her back." Louis told himself.

_Gorgeous Ophelia_

_Hello. As I have said to Maharet. If it sparkles or is ni9ce smelling or is fluffy it will be accepted._

_Louis _


	2. Chapter 2

**Louis 243****rd**** Birthday.**

**Part Two: Letters, letters, everywhere…..and a few E-mails….**

_Later that very same night…_

"Louis! You have E-mails!" "YAY!!!! I love E-mails! Don't you 'Stat? I do!" Louis ranted for a few hours during which Lestat tuned him out. "Louis! Your E-mails." "Oh! I forgot!" Louis suddenly yelped when he opened it. "What? What is it?" Lestat curiously asked. "It's horrible! The use of the English language is horrifying! It's Santino and Gabriel asking me what I want for my birthday!" Louis said aghast. Lestat sighed remembering how scared of Santino Louis had been since reading Armands autobiography. Looking over Louis shoulder Lestat attempted to decipher the E-mail.

_Monsieur Louis_

_I am want to be asking what is wanted for your Deathday._

_Santino et Gabriel_

"I don't understand. What is he asking exactly?" asked Lestat. "Let's call Armand he can tell us!" Louis said brightly.'Armand. It's me Louis. I want to know if you know what the following message from Santino means. Okay, he writes: _I am want to be asking what is wanted for your Deathday. _I don't know what it means. Oh! Thank you! Yes I'll visit soon bye!' Louis put the phone down. "He says it means that Santino wishes to know what I want for my birthday." "Well write him back."

_Dear Santino_

_Not so much as a hello. A greeting would have been nice. As I have told every one. If it sparkles, is fluffy, or smells good it will be nice._

_Louis_

_Dearest Loui_

_Hello, how are you? I am well. I would like to inquire what you want for your birthday._

_Cordially, Marius, Pandora, Sybelle, and Benjy._

_Dear Marius_

_I am well too, thanks for asking! If it sparkles, is fluffy or is Edward Cullen then buy it/him!_

_Louis_

_P.S Who is Cordially? Can I meet him/her?_

_Dear Louis_

_No comment on Cordially._

_Marius_

_Dear Older Dark Brother_

_Hi Louis! Congratulations on getting older. What can I procure to make you happy?_

_David_

_Nut-Job_

_You can pro-cure your existence or if you can't the pro-cure cancer._

_Louis_

_Dear Louis_

_Please. I am a Paranormal Investigator not a doctor or pyromaniac. Be serious_

_David_

_Imbecilic Nut-job_

_Make sure it is sparkly , smells nice, and is fluffy. (I know of no object on earth like it so just you try!)_

_Louis_

_Dear Louis_

_Mael and I wish you happy birthday and inquire as to what you wish for on your special day._

_Khayman and Meal_

_Khayman_

_If it sparkles, is fluffy, smells nice, or looks like Edward Cullen then I'll love it!_

_Louis_

_Dear Louis_

_Hi Hi! Happy 243__rd__! Armani and I want to know if there is anything Particular you want for your birthday *Nudge Wink Grin*?_

_Daniel and Greatestslavemasterinthewholeworldandalmightyvampiremaster_

_Daniel_

_If anyone calls me 'Dear' or 'Dearest' again, I will torch the next vampire I see..._

_Louis_

_P.S If you can get something fluffy or sparkly or like a really cool vampire who is really sparkly then I shall sing to the heavens with joy! :3_

_Louis_

_Temper. Temper. And did I mention that I am the 'Greatestslavemasterinthewholeworldandalmightyvampiremaster'?_

_Armand the Greatestslavemasterinthewholeworldandalmightyvampiremaster_

_Beautiful one. _

_Psst. Beautiful one. Yes you! What do you want for your birthday? ;P_

_Lelio_

_Lestat_

_You are sitting right next to me. Why write me?_

_Louis_

_Louis_

_Because you're special. *Swings hips from side to side moving the bar chair he was seated on.*_

_Lestat_

_Lestat_

_Oh! Awwwww I feel loved!_

_Louis_

_Louis_

_Yay! I, The Big Bad Wolf, have please Little Red Riding Hood, aka, my favorite Fledgling! I made you Happy!!!!_

_Lestat_

_Lestat_

_Big Bad Wolf? Little Red Riding Hood?_

_Louis_

_Louis_

_Big Bad Wolf for me cause I'ma wolf killer. And Little Red for you cause you're sweet like her! :)_

_Lestat_

_Lestat_

_Oh! Awwww I feel more loved!_

_Louis_


	3. Chapter 3

**Louis 243****rd**** Birthday**

**Chapter 3: Party, Blood Party!**

"_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. You look like a lawyer, and….you act like one too!" _The coven of vampires sang cheerfully to Louis. "Present time!" Lestat cheered. "You finally know what part of life we're in!" Armand said cheekily to Lestat. "No time like the present." Lestat said, shrugging the tease off. "Presents!" Louis and Daniel yowled. "Open mine first!" begged David. Opening the rainbow wrapping paper Louis found big, BIG, fluffy pillows covered with glitter. "SPARKLE!" Louis squealed happily before leaping atop David and suffocating him in a big bear hug.

"Ours next!" said Mona and Quinn in unison. Louis removed the floral wrapping and found bath salts and…A KITTY! "Kitty! I'll hug I'm, and squease I'm, and I'll call I'm Fishy!" said Louis making goo goo eyes at the cat. "Open ours next!" Jesse said smiling at him and holding out a present to Louis labelled _Love Jesse, Maharet, and Mekare_

Louis quickly removed the bright orange paper and saw a sparkly feather boa and a sparkly fuzzy disco outfit from the 50's. It went on like this for a while. From Daniel and Armand Louis got a gorgeous Beagle puppy and Rainbow, Pony, Flower, and Power Puff Girls patterned PJ's. (The Beagles name is Murry after a goldfish Louis once had).

From Marius, Pandora, Sybelle and Benjy Louis got five HUGE fluffy white teddy bears with vampire capes and microphones. (Inspired by the idea of Lestat being a teddy bear). Gabriel, Santino and Mael got Louis a Bracelet with cat charms on it, The HitchHikers Guide to the Galaxy (With a free towel!), and a travel book. (_Now the fun begins!_)

Suddenly a piano dropped down on Armand! "Oh no! It's a SPEC!" Said Mael. _"Mwaha! I never liked Armand! DIE!" _ Pianos fall from nowhere over and over and over…and over and over. While the others get Armand off the floor Louis sees an unmarked box. Opening it he yelled happily "You're so cute! Can we keep him, please!" turning they saw Louis carddleing a fledgling. "My name is Felix!" Louis read the label on the fledglings neck. "Please can we keep him! He'so cute!" Louis and Felix made puppy faces at Lestat. "Oh no we are not having another one!" He declared taking Felix and dropping him out the window. "My poor baby!" Louis yowled.

The others went back to helping Armand which took an hour. Suddenly Louis cried out happily "FIRE!" Everyone spun around to see Louis holding a lit lighter. Needless to say they all cowered in the corners. "Now Louis, Don't let's be foolish!" Daniel said coaxingly. "Louis, give me the lighter and no one will get hurt….." said Lestat inching slowly towards Louis with his hand out stretched. Louis bottom lip trembled "But….Fire! So pretty!" "I k now the fire is pretty, it's very pretty! But you must put the fire out and give me the lighter ok?" Lestat coaxed him. "I'll light a big fire in the grate if you give me the lighter." "Okay…." Louis sniffled putting out the fire and laying the lighter in Lestats waiting hand hand.

_WHOOSH_

A huge fire appeared in the grate just like Lestat promised. Louis yelled happily cheering Lestat on. Lestat smiled and kissed Louis forehead before rounding on the others. "Who gave him the lighter!" he said crossly. Khaymans hand went up. (He was the only one who hadn't cowered against the wall because he didn't know Louis was a Pyromaniac.). "Louis is a PYRO!" Said Armand crossly to Khayman. "Really?" Khayman responded looking at Louis in fascination. "He set me on fire! He killed a whole coven of vampires by burning down their lair! And my car exploded while he was in it!" Lestat shrieked. Everyone glared at Khayman except Daniel and Louis who yowled "I want fire!" Armand sighed and said "He'll be in this mood for a long time, there's no point staying." "Oh, stay, I'll straighten him out." Said Lestat putting Louis on his lap and whispering into his ear to calm down, or be smacked. Then lestat says "You still have to open my present to you." Louis smiled and cuddled Lestat who handed him the gift. Opening the forest green paper Louis found verdant green bed covers, and a ginormous sweet smelling teddy bear. Louis hugged the teddy bear tightly. And it spoke '_I love you!' _ "Awwwww! I love you too!" Louis cooed hugging Lestat happily.

And then there was cake and more singing.

"Thank you all for coming. And thank you for the presents I love them. OH! Also will someone please make sure Felix is okay? Thank you! Bye everyone!" Louis said cheerfully, watching as Khayman took Felix home. Louis turned and hugged Lestat and said happily "I love you."

Sorry it's is very late but I have been so busy you just wouldn't believe me. I hope you like it for it is the last chapter in this story and I worked hard on it. Hope you got giggles out of this!

Lebrat Lestat


End file.
